


So We Meet Again

by Peanut_Patrol_583



Series: "Four Flowers" AU [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flower Kid (OC), Kamal and Boris are kinda exes at this point, Mute Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Other, Post-Bad End, please read the notes on the first chapter for context, she/her for flower kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Patrol_583/pseuds/Peanut_Patrol_583
Summary: It had been two years since the Habitat and K.O has been starting to readjust to her daily life, her and the other Habiticans have sworn to keep what had happened at the Habitat a secret. Dr. Habit had been presumed dead since K.O had knocked him down from his office and everything seemed to go back to normal. However, one day when K.O gets a new recruit for her mothers shop, she is more than surprised and less than forgiving.
Relationships: Dr. Boris habit & flower kid
Series: "Four Flowers" AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Two Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I have another fic but my attention shifted so you're getting this instead.
> 
> So I have this "AU" that revolves around flower kid, and basically how the AU goes is that there is one flower kid per ending, each with their own appearances, backstories, and personalities. I have a flower kid for four endings of the game. The flower kid in this fic, K.O, is the bad ending and this is basically the aftermath of it. Enjoy!

It was dark, the air had a faint metallic smell to it and her vision was blurred, she felt rusty metal restraints against her wrist, holding her in place. Slowly the room around her came into view, it was a dentist's office, fearfully her eyes darted around almost anticipating for something to happen. Her mouth was in pain and there was a taste in her mouth similar to the smell of the air as well a liquid inside that she could only presume to be blood. Her mind was foggy and she could barely see straight. Then, he came into view. With his tall stature and wide twisted grin smiling back at her, she stared at the man with wide eyes, heart pounding in her chest as she waited dreadfully of what was to come. He did nothing, he just stood there, menacingly, sometimes flashing around the room almost as if he were teleporting around. Suddenly a hand reached out to her violently, making her flinch.

K.O snapped awake in a cold sweat to the sound of the alarm on her phone going off, looking around she realized she was back home, she was safe. Taking a few deep breaths she slowly sat up, looking around cautiously as if she was making sure that the world around her was indeed real. After a minute of calming down K.O sighed and turned off the alarm on her phone and got up out of bed, stretching. It was a friday morning and an hour before school started, not wanting to go back to sleep she got her uniform out of her closet and got dressed for the day. After that she headed downstairs to make herself some breakfast to try and get her mind off the nightmare, she figured she’d probably make herself some toast. 

It had been two years since she had left the Habitat, however, the memories still stayed and what she saw was ingrained in her mind since then. She figured that the man behind it all, Dr. Habit, was dead. In an attempt to flee his office she ended up pushing him out of the window in a struggle to get away. She had no idea if a body was found or if there was even a body at all, she fled the Habitat in a state of panic not really bothering to go back to check if the man was alive or not but frankly at this point she assumed he was. There had been no trace of him since the “Big Event” and his website as far as K.O knew had been sold or left to rot in the crevices of the internet. Whatever the case, things went back to normal and she was happy with it, she was adopted a year after she came back and so far things have been looking up for her.

“Hey kiddo” a sweet and comforting voice said as K.O looked up. It was her mother, “Another nightmare?” her mother asked with a pained smile on her face, as if she was encouraging her own daughter to smile.  
K.O shrugged with a bit of a nod, glancing away as if trying not to show her mother how shaken up she was from earlier. Her mother sighed sadly as she went around the counter into the kitchen, “So...what happened?” her mom asked trying to get her daughter to talk about what had happened in her nightmare. K.O shook her head and shrugged trying to imply she forgot. Her mother sighed defeatedly, “Okay, well what do you want for lunch today?” she asked changing the topic.  
[Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich please.] K.O signed to her. Her mother nodded and started to get started on K.O’s sandwich. K.O finished making her toast and eventually headed towards the table to eat.   
“Okay kiddo, what’s the plan for today?” her mom asked checking to see if K.O remembered. K.O looked up at her mom and nodded.  
[First, go to school and get that done.] She began signing to her mother, [Next, therapist, then come back home and get changed. After that head to the shop and start working before coming home and doing homework] she explained knowing very well what the plan was, she wasn’t even sure why her mother asked in the first place, it was the same everyday. Her mother smiled and nodded, “Yup, but there’s something extra happening today” she said excitedly. K.O raised an eyebrow of what this new thing could be, she thought for a while of what else could be happening today but she couldn’t think of what.

Her mother leaned over the table, “Weeelll...remember when we sent out those ads for someone to come work at the shop?” She asked. K.O nodded her head, “Somebody responded a few months ago, he just got the job a week ago and today's his first day” she told K.O happily. K.O was relatively surprised and somewhat excited, she had to work the shop alone sometimes with her mother working another job in order to support the both of them, and although she could manage someone to talk to there would be nice.  
[What’s his name?] K.O asked before grabbing her toast and taking a bite of it  
“Uhm...his name is Boris I think.” Her mother said, “Boris…..Boris…” She repeated roll herself as if she were trying to think before muttering a curse under her breath, “I can’t think of his last name but I know his first name is Boris” K.O shrugged and gave her mother a thumbs up telling her it was okay, she’d meet him later anyways. After finishing her last bit of toast she grabbed her stuff and headed off to school.


	2. They Don’t Know What We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O goes to therapy then gets a ride with Kamal and Wallus back to their flower shop. They talk about some things relating to the Habitat and K.O tells them about her new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habit shows up next chapter guys just be patient ;w;

After school K.O stood outside and checked her phone to see when her mother would be able to pick her up. She was running a few minutes late but that was okay with K.O, it gave her an opportunity to talk with some of her friends for a bit. Once her mother came they drove K.O to her therapy session. She had been seeing this lady for a year at this point but had been going to counseling sessions ever since the “Big Event” because of how badly she had been shaken by it. K.O’s mom looked at her with a smirk, “So, you ready to meet the new recruit?” she asked, K.O’s lips curled into a small smile not quite showing her teeth and nodded her head. Suddenly a small thought came to her mind, K.O quickly turned to her mother with her hands moving rapidly,  
[I don’t speak will he-] she began before being cut off by her mother with a nod, “He goes through the same process of learning sign language as any other recruit does and has been practicing it since he applied so you should be good” K.O gave her mother a thumbs up, “I wouldn’t forget I promise.” her mother chuckled before pulling up to the parking spot in front of the therapist office. K.O got out of the car and said goodbye. Before her mother left however she asked her daughter one last question, “You want Kamal to pick you up?” she asked her before K.O nodded.  
“Okay, I’ll let him know.” K.O’s mom told her. In all honesty K.O’s mother wasn’t exactly sure who this ‘Kamal’ guy was, she had met him many times before but she didn’t know how K.O and the man were connected. K.O had told her that he was a friend of her old family, a lie of course, but it worked and her mother believed her which was all K.O needed. K.O closed the door to the car and walked into the building towards her therapist’s office.

After some chit-chat, catching up on basic things such as school and the shop K.O and her therapist started talking about last night,  
“So, you had another nightmare?” She asked her calmly as she marked it down on her clipboard. K.O nodded confirming that she had and her therapist looked back up at her, “Mm-hm..has it changed? Gotten worse? Better? Or has it stayed the same?” She questioned.  
[They mostly stay the same, sometimes they aren’t as bad though] K.O told her. Her therapist nodded in an understanding manner as she read some of the papers from visits of the last two weeks.  
K.O’s story didn’t make much sense to her, the child hadn’t described much about the incident that traumatized her so badly and refused to say any names. The story also seemed to be changing with every visit, which wasn’t a good sign, K.O mentioned there was laughing gas involved so that was a huge explanation for her memory loss if she had any. However, after months of talking the therapist found that they seemed to be staying static and nothing meaningful came out of any of their conversations. Her therapist took a deep breath after they finished talking about K.O’s nightmare from last night, “Okay, K.O, listen.” The therapist began, “How about we try another method of you explaining the story?” She suggested.  
K.O gave the smallest look of suspicion, [What kind of method?] she asked cautiously.  
The therapist hummed and walked across the room to grab a notebook, “You like to draw, don’t you?” K.O nodded, “Well, how about you draw what happened at this “Habitat” place in the order you remember, then give me back the notebook and I can try putting the pieces together” she suggested handing K.O the notebook.  
K.O wanted to decline, however taking the notebook she knew that this wasn’t necessarily a request, she had been twisting the story every which way and it was starting to show. She had mostly been doing it to cover up what she had done, that she had possibly killed a man, K.O wasn’t sure if she wanted to believe it herself either. Plus some things at the Habitat were hard to describe in a way that made logical sense, however she agreed. Maybe pictures would help clear things up at the very least, even if some things didn’t make sense to her.

K.O left the therapy office with the journal, the therapist told her to draw everything how she felt it should be told, whether she wanted to tell the story from the minute she arrived to the day she left or if she wanted to tell it from the moment the trauma happened. However the case, that was the request, K.O looked into the blank notebook and flipped through the pages thinking on what she could do, if she could do anything at all. A car horn honked close to her, making K.O jump and look around to spot a pickup truck, it was Wallus’s car. K.O smiled and walked up to the car getting into the backseat to be greeted by Wallus as well as Kamal, “Hey, how was therapy?” Kamal greeted her as she got inside.  
[Could’ve been better], K.O responded.  
Kamal looked behind his seat with a nervous look on his face, “O-Oh..what happened?” he asked worriedly. Wallus seemed to notice Kamal looking anxious and kept his eyes pinned on him.  
K.O sighs a bit and signs, [She’s noticing. Everything.] she said simply, [She suggested a new tactic today where I have to draw out what happened at the Habitat, I don’t think there's a way I can skew this one] she explains looking down at the notebook.  
Kamal took a deep breath, “Oh man….what if she finds out? W-What..What if-” he began before a reassuring hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Hey, listen, It’s been two years and there hasn’t been any sign of Habit” Wallus said softly, “I don’t think the therapist would be able to do anything,” he reasoned.  
“But K.O basically commited murder! Possibly. If she finds out what if K.O gets in trouble?” Kamal blabbered, “Hell, what if Habit isn’t even DEAD? Wallus this is bad, this is really bad, we’ve spun K.O’s story into a circle of lies.”  
“K.O didn’t do anything wrong, it was self defense, he came at her first.” Wallus said, “Plus if I’m correct K.O only wanted to push Habit away, not off the balcony so she could use that as a defense if anything happens,” he added. K.O nodded in response. Kamal seemed to calm down slightly and thanked Wallus for the comfort, Wallus smiled shyly and glanced away, “No problem” he said before looking at K.O through the rearview mirror, “So, K.O I think it’s safe for you to tell your therapist the truth, we’ve dragged this out long enough and Habit is gone for good it seems so there’s no sense in keeping it a secret” he told K.O gently.  
[Okay, I’ll start the assignment tomorrow then today’s going to be too busy] K.O said, [Y’know I’ve been through some stuff but the Habitat was definitely something else, it’s almost funny in a twisted sense now that I look back and I’m going to need a lot of time to explain everything] she said.  
“Oh really? I wonder why” Kamal responded sarcastically. He leaned against the window and looked out at the world going by as they drove, “So, what’s happening today? Did your teachers give you extra homework?” he asked trying to change the subject.  
K.O shook her head, [We got a new recruit!] she gestured excitedly.  
Kamal smiled happily, “Oh nice! Somebody finally responded, who is it, do you know?” Kamal asked excitedly  
[No idea, but his name is Boris]

Almost instantaneously a silence fell in the car, it was almost as if Kamal and Wallus’ stomachs dropped to their feet, it was almost like neither of them wanted to believe their eyes when they saw K.O sign the name.  
“Did..Did you get a last name?” Kamal asked visibly getting anxious again  
[Nope, my mom couldn’t remember.] K.O responded not processing why the two men were suddenly so quiet, the tenseness started to make her feel nervous as well. After a few minutes of driving the three finally arrived at K.O’s flower shop, K.O looked up at the two of them, [Well..] they said looking at the flower shop nervously. She suddenly felt a turning in her gut, she wasn’t sure if it was because she was meeting somebody new or if it was from the sudden silence in the car, [I’ll see you guys later.] she told them as she grabbed her bag and got out.  
“Yeah! Definitely, just uh-give us a call if you need anything okay? Don’t be afraid to tell us if anything’s up ” Kamal said quickly, anxiety could almost be heard from his seat. K.O nodded in response as she waved to the two.  
“Good luck kid” Wallus said weakly as K.O walked into the store. Wallus waited until K.O went inside and drove off, he looked in the rearview mirror as if he were waiting for something to happen.  
“I hope it’s not the Boris I think it is” Kamal said flatly, although the nervousness was clear in his eyes.  
Wallus didn’t say anything, just drove.


End file.
